


No Hope

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/F, Old work, Time Travel, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: Charmcaster's failed spell has an unexpected outcome





	No Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one shot I wrote a while ago.

Gwen didn't need Ben for this one. Charmcaster was as good as captured this time. That witch was cornered in a bell tower.  
  
"Come quietly, witch," Gwen said preparing to attack with her magic.  
  
The white-haired girl quickly prepared a spell that she thought was a teleportation spell. But before she could stop at she could tell something was wrong she felt like she was being erased as she slowly faded into nothingness.  
  
The redhead looked on in horror as her adversary started disappearing. Sure she was wicked but she didn't deserve this.  
  
"Gwen, help me!" she said  
  
But it was too late though the girl in purple what's gone vanished into thin air. Gwen was left horrified.  
  
When the girl with white hair came to she didn't know where she was. She was confused and disoriented. It took her a few minutes to come completely to her senses and get her bearings.  
  
Slowly she came to her feet and staggered to the closest building she could find. Happened to be a smoothie shop. Inside she saw a boy about her age. He had brown hair and green eyes like somebody she knew. He was wearing a green jacket with a 10.  
  
"Hello there, cute guy." She said  
  
"Umm do I know you?" Ben asked  
  
"You seem familiar, but I can't place you."  She said before seeing the device on his wrist. "Ben?!"  
  
"Who are you?" he said getting ready to become Humungousaur.  
  
"Charmcaster". She said, "Please I don't want to fight."  
  
"Hope?" Ben said very surprisedly.  
  
"You know my real name?" the white-haired girl asked  
  
"Gwen was desperate to find you ever scenic you vanished five years ago."  
  
"FIVE YEARS?!" the shocked white-haired girl said.  Then she downed Ben's drink on him. "I time traveled."  
  
"Gwen spent most of them trying to save you," he said with a hint of sorrow and regret I his voice.  
  
Hope jumped up "I need to see her!"  
  
The hero sprang to his feet and used the watch to become "Jetray!"  He gave the former foe a lift to Gwen's house.  
  
As Hope dashed up the stairs to the attic she was not sure what she would find behind the door with the pale purple-white glowing out of it. She took a deep breath.  
  
Slowly she opened the door revealing the redhead hunched over magic books along with pictures and information on Chamcaster She looked different glasses adorned her face her long hair was wild and filthy. She was much paler and was a bit plumper.  
"No no no no this won't work," Gwen said to her research. "I got to find a way to find her."  
  
"Have you tried turning around?" hope said right behind her.  
  
The redhead slowly turned her head and looked like she saw a ghost. "Hope?" She said with a tear "are you real this time?"  
  
The white-haired girl embraced the redhead "is this real to you?"  
  
"I heard you and saw you before but now I feel you and I can smell you," she said holding on to Hope. "So you just might be."  
  
"Speaking of smell, when is the last time you got cleaned up?" Hope said  
  
"I think it might've been August," she answered  
  
"Ok time for a shower." the witch said, "where is it?"  
  
Gwen pointed to the nearby door. After that Hope removed Gwen's glasses and put them on the desk, then she bright her to the bathroom. It was lately average in every way no decorations besides the blue and white wallpaper, sink with no cosmetics at all, a toilet, laundry basket, and a simple shower with a white curtain.  
  
Hope fetched some enchanted soap and shampoo from her infinite storage bag. "You're worth the good stuff." she said, "now get naked."  
  
Gwen undressed and to her surprise, hope did too.  They both blushed at the site before them. Gwen made an attempt to hide her wild bush but hope pulled her delicate hands away. "It's ok," she said. Then she started the hot water and took her into the shower.  
  
"This is a special soap it always smells like your two favorite aromas," Hope said before beginning to scrub the other girl. Gwen's nose was quickly filled with ginger and lilac, however, to Hope, it smelled like lemon and lavender. The white-haired girl intimately scrubbed every inch of Gwen's body. It felt good to both girls. Hope used her shampoo on Gwen the hair that she applied it two started glowing. She even used it on the body hair jungle.  
  
When both girls where clean, Gwen gave a big yawn. "Please don't be a dream when I wake up."  
  
Hope took the sleepy girl in her arms and dried them both off with a heat spell "I will be right here." she said taking Gwen and herself to her bed not even bothering to get eater one of them dressed or under the blankets. Gwen just healed her in her sleep.  
  
It was almost a full 24 hours before Gwen decided to wake up. Hope did not dare get up long enough to feed herself and since there was no food in her bag she asked Ben to bring up some food every so often. Neither one of them seemed to care that he could see the two of them.  
  
Soon the two jade eyes opened again. She looked at the other girl with a mix of joy and disbelief. "You are real. What happened?"  
  
"I confused a time travel spell for a teleportation spell. Next thing I know I was five years into the future," she answered.  
  
"So that's why you're the same age." Gwen said with a smile "Were closer in age now" she said nuzzling in "So I can be with the girl I love."  
  
Hope blushed at this statement and was taken off guard. "WHAT?!"


End file.
